


wake me up (but only for pancakes)

by MayBeBrilliant



Series: May does Fluff Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, Pancakes, friendships, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayBeBrilliant/pseuds/MayBeBrilliant
Summary: Daisy loves waking up next to her boyfriend, even more so if he gets her pancakes.Fills my fluff bingo prompts waking up together + Staticquake
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: May does Fluff Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002162
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	wake me up (but only for pancakes)

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just Daisy being adorable because I CAN and she deserves it.  
> Not beta'd. Rating is basically for one scene.

Morning sunlight streamed through a gap in the curtains, falling directly on Daisy's face. She groaned, burying her face further into her pillow. The pillow moved underneath her, shifting sideways.

"Hey Dais, you really need to wake up. It's 11 am, you have to eat something." 

Daisy mumbled incoherently into Lincoln's chest, curling up under the covers. If she could _just_ hold on to that dream she'd been having… 

"I didn't quite catch that." Lincoln started rubbing little circles on Daisy's back. 

"Mhmmm. Still sleeping," she muttered. "leave me 'lone."

"Alright, if that's what you want. We don't have to go anywhere today, we can just stay in bed." 

"I want coffee. Can I have coffee in bed?" Daisy opened one eye hopefully. 

Lincoln smiled down at her. She was so adorable in the mornings, still half asleep with hair all rumpled and her face scrunched up against the light. 

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, then another on both her eyelids, which fluttered shut. 

"You, love, can have anything you want." He started getting up, but was stopped by Daisy grabbing his hand and pulling him back. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To make coffee, like you asked me to?" he looked at her, slightly confused. 

"But I want you to stay here with me!" she tugged on his hand. 

"How am I supposed to stay here _and_ get you coffee? You're going to have to choose between me and coffee, I'm afraid." 

She blinked up at him. "Well you know which one I'll choose. I'll always choose you, no matter what." 

He moved to lie down again, pulling her against him.

"I'll choose you no matter what as well." 

Snuggling back under the covers, he marvelled at how lucky he was. Most people knew Daisy as Quake, the Destroyer of Worlds, or at least as one of SHIELD's best agents. Somehow, she trusted him enough to show him this softer side of her, this adorable, perfect, half-asleep girl wearing his pikachu t shirt. 

"Your feet are cold." 

Her mumbled words drew him out of his thoughts, back to the present. 

"You're just hot. And not only temperature-wise." he winked at her, even though he knew she couldn't see him. 

Without opening her eyes, she punched him softly on the chest. 

"Shut up, I'm still trying to sleep." 

Lincoln rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's antics. "Back to this, are we? I already told you, you need to eat something. You'll feel terrible if you don't." 

Daisy sat up.

"If I really _have_ to get out of bed, we can just as well have pancakes." 

Lincoln started laughing. "Great minds think alike, I guess. When you woke up, I asked Jemma to go get pancakes at your favourite place. She should be here any minute." 

Daisy gaped at him. "You got Jemma to leave Fitz long enough to bring me pancakes?!" 

"No, both of them are coming over. You know how Fitz loves pancakes, he wouldn't miss it." Lincoln grinned. 

"So you got my two best friends in the whole world to come over, _and_ you're getting pancakes? I love you so much." 

Daisy leaned up to kiss him, carding her fingers through his sleep-mussed hair. He returned the kiss eagerly, slipping his tongue into her mouth. With a soft moan, she rolled them over on the bed. His hands caressed her figure, disappearing beneath her oversized T-shirt just as the doorbell rang.

Both of them froze. 

Jemma's voice came floating up the stairs. 

"Daisy? Lincoln? We're here!" 

"And we brought pancakes!" Fitz added enthusiastically. 

“... Guys?”

A few minutes later, Lincoln and Daisy came sheepishly down the stairs, holding hands. 

"Oh great, pancakes!" 

"We were just busy, uh, well we were, there was this cat. At the, at the window! And we had to say hello to him, right, Lincoln?" Daisy elbowed her boyfriend in the side. 

"Yes! Very, um very cute cat," Lincoln stammered. 

Fitzsimmons just stared at them with matching 'stop bullshitting us, how stupid do you think we are?' ' expressions. 

"Yes, sure. Let's just eat the pancakes before they get cold." 

The four friends sat down, digging into their delicious breakfast and chatting about anything and everything. 

Fitz and Jemma pointedly ignored Lincoln's flushed face and Daisy's hopelessly mussed hair. After all, the two of them had been caught in much worse situations. 

At this point they just went with it, if Daisy and Lincoln were happy, so were they. It went for all of them, and they wouldn't have it any other way. 


End file.
